Roulette
by Sorrow the Silver Dragon
Summary: Songfic to SOAD's Roulette. BV oneshot. Rated for course language and slight adult themes.


Roulette

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ that right is Akira Toriyama's. Nor do I own Roulette; it belongs to System of a Down.

Pairing: B/V

_I have a problem that I cannot explain  
__I have no reason why it should have been so plain  
__Have no question but I sure have excuse  
__I lack the reason why I should be so confused._

Vegeta stood in the gravity room, training as always. In the midst of his kata he began thinking of her again. 'I'm training so that I can forget her, and yet still I think of her' he thought, 'I can't get that damned woman off my mind.' He turned the gravity off then sat down to meditate, but still she came into his mind again and again. He treated her like he hated her, as she to him, yet still his emotions came to him. They had lain dormant for so long, under the torture from Freiza they had to, yet still he loved her. How long had it been since he had loved another, none the less been loved? He had stopped feeling the moment Freiza killed his father, and then that bastard had forced him to watch his mother be raped and torn to shreds. He could not avenge them or his people, Kakarot had taken that glory from him. A single tear rolled down his face, then another for the one he had wished to avenge most. "Mother."

_I know how I feel when I'm around you.  
__I don't know, how I feel when I'm around you,  
__Around you…_

Bulma was in the main building of Capsule Corp. working on a new experiment. 'Oh damn' she thought, 'It's lunch already. Vegeta's going to be pissed if I don't fix him something to eat.' Rushing out of the lab and locking the door she headed toward the housing complex. In the middle of the hall she passed her father. "Good afternoon Bulma." He spoke cheerfully.

"Oh, hi dad, hi there Scratch." She affectionately patted the black cat on the head and it mewed at her. "Sorry I can't stay and chat, but I have to fix Vegeta's lunch." She ran off before her father could speak again.

"Hm… I swear she likes that man." He commented to Scratch who was hanging off his shoulder. The cat simply mewed in response.

Further down the hall, Bulma was running to the kitchen. As she entered she saw her mom cooking. "Mom, what are you doing?"

"Oh, Bulma! Hi sweetie. I was just fixing lunch for you and that handsome man Vegeta." Bunny Briefs continued to babble giving her daughter no chance to talk. "Dear do you like that man? I'm sure he would be a great husband, especially in…" Her mother went into a fit of giggling which Bulma took as her chance to cut in.

"Thanks for the insight mom." Bulma rolled her eyes at her mother. 'I really do like him' she thought to herself, 'but he never shows anything but hatred towards me. There's no way he could ever love me back.' Bulma turned away from her mom and sighed. She sat at the table and thought of him while her mother kept cooking.

_I left a message, but it ain't a bit of use  
__I have some pictures; the wild might be the deuce  
__Today you saw, you saw me, you explained  
__Playing the show and running down the plane _

Bulma yawned, it was already 4:00 and Vegeta hadn't come in yet. 'I'd better go check on him. He might have knocked himself out again.' She thought worriedly.

_I know how I feel when I'm around you  
__I don't know how I feel when I'm around you  
__I, I know how I feel when I'm around you  
__I don't know how I feel when I'm around you  
__Around you…  
__Around you…_

Vegeta stood and stretched then looked at the clock on the overhead panel. 'Hn… three hours of meditation and still the woman plagues my mind.' He shook his head. 'Damned woman… I need to train, to claim the legendary. I will defeat Kakarot, and then I will claim the woman… argh.' Vegeta wanted to slap himself. "I am the prince of all saiyans! I will not allow my progress to be slowed by some damned woman! I am a warrior not some love-stricken fool!" Vegeta screamed at himself while punching various codes into the machine.

"500 times gravity. Initiating startup." The monotone female voice echoed in the small room. The machine hummed as it began to power up. Vegeta had never gone to 500 before. The highest he had gone was 325.

'I will not let Kakarot best me.'

"50 times gravity"

'Never.'

"100 times gravity"

'I will avenge my race'

"150 times gravity"

'I will avenge my mother'

"200"

'I will defeat that clown who stole my birthright.' Vegeta was beginning to feel the effects of the gravity.

"300" As he began to struggle a picture of Freiza flashed into his mind.

"Damn him!"

"350" His hair flashed golden if only for an instant.

'I won't let you haunt my life.' He screamed his fury to the metal walls.

"400" Vegeta fell to his knees

'I can't handle this, but I must'

"450"

'Damn it!' Vegeta felt his bones beginning to crack. 'I have to do this.' The pain in his heart returned, and a tear rolled down his face.

"System malfunction. Emergency shutdown commenced." Vegeta gasped for air then stood up and hardened his face, but he could not hold the tears in.

_I, I know how I feel when I'm around you  
__I don't know how I feel when I'm around you  
__I, I know how I feel when I'm around you  
__I don't know how I feel when I'm around you  
__Around you…  
__Around you…  
__Around you…_

As Bulma walked up to the door of the gravity room she noticed that it had shut itself down. 'He better not have hurt himself.' She entered her pass code and the door slid open. Vegeta turned to face her.

"Get out woman." He said quietly. Bulma couldn't move. She had looked into his eyes.

'A tear?' She thought 'Is he… crying?' "Vegeta?" Bulma whispered while stepping toward him.

"Leave." He commanded quietly again, but Bulma couldn't hear, she wouldn't.

"Vegeta." She stopped in front of him. She stared into his eyes then glanced at her feet.

"Woman?" Vegeta whispered. She looked back up at him then raised her hand to his face, capturing the tear on her fingertip. "Bulma." He purred deep in his throat then bent to capture her lips. Bulma felt elated when his lips pressed against hers and a stray tear fell from her eye. She pulled herself close just to enjoy the feel of him against her, and more amazingly he held her. Vegeta sighed then pulled himself from her grasp. He looked deeply into her eyes then promptly left the chamber.

"I love you too, Vegeta."

_Around you…_

-Katara


End file.
